Inesquecível
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Dohko x Shion, YaoiLime. Shion recorda seus momentos com Dohko antes de virar Mestre do Santuário. Dedicada a minha amiga Pérola J.


**Inesquecível**

**Por Senhorita Mizuki**

   No amanhecer, ao pé de uma montanha, uma figura sombria e alta se ergue contra a luz do sol nascente. Seu rosto coberto, por uma máscara negra está virado para o horizonte. Um suspiro, cansado...longo...O manto escuro envolvendo desde os pés até o pescoço, as mãos esguias mal aparecendo pelas mangas compridas e largas. Ergue os braços para abraçar o próprio corpo, agradecido por ser aquecido pelos raios quentes de Apolo. Esse corpo que depois de um curto tempo, passou a ser frio e amargo, perdendo a mocidade e o vigor dos membros jovens. Agora apenas trapos de um ser humano que insiste em existir.

- Mestre?

   O adolescente de cabelos lilás se aproxima, temeroso de estar interrompendo o descanso de seu tutor. Mas ele estava há muitas horas ali, no mesmo local, desde a madrugada fresca. Estaria meditando? Arrependeu-se logo de tê-lo chamado. No entanto, o viu virar-se um pouco e estender a mão, pedindo silenciosamente que se aproximasse com o gesto breve e calmo.

   Era hora de passar o posto que fora seu há duzentos anos atrás, quando o destino quis que dirigisse o Santuário de Atena, até que a deusa voltasse a reencarnar novamente. Não imaginava que viveria por tanto tempo, e que só depois de muitos anos ensinaria sua arte e passasse a armadura que um dia teve orgulho de ostentar. Estava de volta a Jamiel.

- Esse lugar me traz muitas lembranças...Será sua moradia. Muitos cavaleiros terão de atravessar o vale dos mortos para merecer seus serviços. Sirva com consciência e coração, meu jovem. Eu já não posso...

   "Sinto que minha hora está chegando.", completou em pensamento. Afagou o alto da cabeça do rapaz oriental, que assentiu obediente. Sua vista voltou-se para o horizonte, na direção das montanhas da China. Como ele, ainda estava vivo, com sua idade extrema. Vivendo como um ancião à beira de uma cachoeira, soube que passa os dias pescando e cultivando sua pequena horta, adotando garotos para ajudá-lo que depois de adultos o deixavam. O chamavam de mestre Roshi, mas seu nome fora por muito tempo outro.

   "Dohko..."

   Escondeu-se atrás do adulto, apenas inclinando a cabeça para encarar o garoto chinês de cabelos avermelhados, curtos e rebeldes. Usava uma roupa estranha, uma camisa cheia de babados por baixo de um colete apertado e meias brancas que cobriam as canelas, um sapato negro polido com salto. Coisa que nunca havia visto na sua vida. Passara toda ela em Jamiel. Nunca ultrapassara a frágil ponte que o separava do mundo. 

   O adulto riu e o tirou de trás de si, empurrando-o gentilmente para frente. O jovem chinês riu da timidez do menino loiro, que tinha dois pontos na testa, além de grandes olhos alongados.

- Shion...esse é Dohko, ele veio das Cinco Montanhas Sagradas da China. Vai ser um cavaleiro, como você.

- Prazer... – o chinês fez uma mesura estranha a ele.

- ...Você veste roupas esquisitas, os chineses não usam isso!

- É o que usam na Europa, eu e meu mestre viemos da Grécia, por isso não tivemos tempo de colocar nossas vestes orientais.

- Oh? – piscou seus grandes olhos, confuso.

- Hahaha...ele tem muito que aprender. Creio que o prendi muito aqui. O contato com outros aprendizes será muito bom.

- Foi o que eu disse. – O mestre de Dohko riu, lançando um olhar afetuoso ao tibetano.

   Shion ruborizou ao ver a cara de deboche de Dohko, o ar de quem sabia mais que ele. Isso o irritou profundamente.

   Estava quente. Após regar e adubar a modesta horta, sorriu com o trabalho cumprido e dirigiu-se ao lago de água cristalina. Tirou a roupa e mergulhou o corpo, saciado com o frescor. Era solitário viver ali, poucos conseguiam chegar a sua morada, e pessoas comuns nunca eram vistas por aquelas bandas. Mas era preferível a agitação que experimentou quando seu mestre decidiu levá-lo a Grécia. Sentiu-se sufocado no meio da multidão.

   Aquilo era seu lar, se bem que sentia falta das visitas de um certo cavaleiro. Mas era impossível pensar nisso agora, estavam em guerra, desde que ela começara não o vira mais. Uma pena. Pegou um punhado de água e jogou no peito, passando as mãos pelos ombros e pescoço. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou a cabeça toda na água, molhando os longos cabelos dourados.

   Quando voltou a superfície do lago e abriu os olhos, deparou-se com um vulto, que estava na margem, na direção do sol. A primeira reação de Shion foi proteger os olhos, mas logo cobriu o corpo com as mãos e afundou na água. Dohko tinha as mãos na cintura e ria da vergonha do colega, que arrepiou a ouvir sua voz grossa soar nos seus ouvidos.

- Que é isso, Shion! Sou eu! Ou não se lembra? – agachou-se –  Nadávamos muito juntos aqui...

- Claro que lembro, sua alma penada!

   Aborrecido saiu do lago, pegando suas roupas e as vestindo ainda com o corpo molhado. Assim que terminou, mirou Dohko de alto a baixo, vestia suas roupas chinesas, mas estava ferido. Hematomas e cortes apareciam por toda parte, aquela Guerra Santa estava pior do que imaginava, para um cavaleiro de ouro aparecer daquele jeito.

   O cavaleiro de Libra percebeu as rugas de preocupação, e baixou os olhos, tirando a caixa dourada das costas e depositando-a no chão.

- A batalha está sendo muito difícil, Shion. Não era o que Atena imaginava, Hades é forte. Juntou uma gama de cavaleiros poderosos, muitos de nossos homens passaram para o lado dele.

- E o que você faz aqui, não deveria estar lutando?

- Os dois resolveram dar trégua, um prazo para cada lado recuperar as forças. Eu vim lhe pedir um favor...

   Puxou a alça da caixa dourada, abrindo-a. Shion não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de surpresa. Uma armadura de ouro, completamente lascada e rachada, coisa que nunca vira na vida. Eram as armaduras mais poderosas que existiam, não havia nada que pudesse sequer arranhar seu metal. Aquilo era grave, gravíssimo. Tirou a espada, a lâmina estava quebrada. Pela primeira vez sentiu um frio na barriga, com que tipo de homens estava lidando?

   Estava arrependido por não participar da luta, vestindo sua armadura. Mas sua função era outra, era de restaurar armaduras e ficar na defensiva. Errado, deveria era estar ao lado dele, protegendo a pequena garota de apenas treze anos. Parecia mais uma boneca de porcelana, mimada, mas com olhos tão frios, que era ao mesmo tempo adulta. Era a prova de que a deusa habitava seu frágil corpo.

   Quem Hades pensava que era para desafia-los? Sem remorsos atacava a pequena, gritando a plenos pulmões que queria sua cabeça numa bandeja. "Covarde...", sussurrou baixo e amargo ao pegar a lança dourada, também parcialmente destruída.  Dohko arregaçou as mangas da camisa de seda negra, chamando a atenção de Áries.

- Sei do que precisa para consertá-la.

- Não!

   Estava prestes a abrir os pulsos quando Shion prontamente se ergueu e segurou suas mãos, impedindo-o. O estado de Libra era deplorável, fraco demais. Se fosse tirar o sangue suficiente para restaurar a armadura, morreria na certa, era visível que perdera muito sangue na batalha.  Encarou-o bem de perto, como nunca fizera antes.

- É suicídio... – diz num fio de voz.

- Eu sei. Mas os outros guerreiros precisam das minhas armas, poderá consertar pelo menos elas.

   Desvencilhando-se, corta os dois pulsos em apenas dois lances, com as mãos nuas. Desesperado, Shion vê o sangue jorrar em cima da armadura em abundância, pintando-a de escarlate vivo e brilhante. Enquanto deixa seu sangue escorrer, Dohko o encara, sorrindo para tranqüiliza-lo. Mas logo sua vista turva e fica tonto, se desequilibrando um pouco. Áries se adianta assustado, e Libra se mantém firme, para não preocupá-lo. Não demorou muito para que tivesse outra vertigem, e dessa vez tudo ficou preto.

   Desmaia, e Shion consegue ampará-lo antes que caísse. Liberando seu cosmos, fecha os cortes nos pulsos, parando a hemorragia. "Chega...é o bastante." Segura sua cabeça ao peito, derrubando algumas lágrimas no rosto todo marcado de Dohko. "Preciso que viva, pelo menos você." 

   Completava três dias que o procurara, e continuava desacordado. Com as costas apoiadas na parede, com os braços cruzados, Shion observava o corpo inerte do outro lado do quarto, deitado na sua cama. Suspirou e desencostou da parede, indo sentar-se na beira do colchão, colocando a mão próxima ao seu nariz e boca,  respirava. Depositou a mão na testa, passando os dedos pelos fios avermelhados dos cabelos. Estava frio, perdera muito sangue, não devia ter deixado que fizesse aquilo.

   Infelizmente não havia hospitais por perto, estavam isolados de qualquer civilização. Não podia repor o sangue perdido, mas pelo menos ainda tinha seu cosmos para ajudar a cura-lo mais rápido. Levantou-se e começou a desabotoar a camisa, então afasta o cobertor, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu.    

   Uma luz dourada os envolveu, iluminando todo o aposento. Em algumas horas, o Dohko começava a se aquecer e a abrir os olhos, confuso. Uma agradável sensação percorria seu corpo, um calor confortante, e uma maciez tocava sua pele, no peito, quadris, enroscando-se nas suas pernas. Sua visão embaçada foi clareando, focalizando um rosto oval, delicado e claro, emoldurado por cachos lisos e dourados que caíam dos ombros.

- Eu morri e estou no céu... – balbuciou.

- Não, ainda não morreu.

   Shion se afasta, sentando-se na cama. Seu corpo logo sentiu falta do contato macio, mirou o perfil do loiro, tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Esfregou o rosto e sentou-se também, descobrindo estar totalmente nu. Sua memória foi voltando aos poucos, olhando os próprios pulsos. Não deveria estar vivo, fora um milagre, ou graças ao cosmos do amigo? Sorridente, fitou Áries, mas este esfregava a têmpora, visivelmente esgotado.

   Aproximou-se e Shion afastou-se de imediato, alarmado, escondendo as mãos. Dohko olhou desconfiado, conseguindo agarrar uma e virando-a, descobrindo uma cicatriz recente no pulso. O loiro baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

- O seu sangue não foi suficiente para restaurar a armadura, então eu...tive de completar com o meu.

- Devia ter tirado todo o meu sangue, mesmo que eu morresse, Shion! Eles precisam das minhas armas, e é muito provável que eu vá morrer em combate...

   Terminou a frase num sussurro, o viu arregalar os grandes olhos lilás ao ouvi-lo. Não era justo, eram muito jovens, porque tinham de se submeter aos deuses? Eles não tinham compaixão de seus mortais, estavam preocupados demais com seus interesses. Estremeceu subitamente, acordando de seus pensamentos, Dohko deslizara um dedo pelo seu mamilo, circundando-o. O chinês sorriu ao vê-lo ficar ligeiramente túrgido ao leve contato, Shion ruborizou e baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo. "Ele é tão sensível...", pensou.

   Sem pensar já levava a mão pelo peito alvo do loiro, se dirigindo para o pescoço longo, levantando seu rosto para si, passando os dedos pela boca macia. Shion respirava com dificuldade, como se lhe faltasse ar, sentiu o sangue subir-lhe as faces, levando-lhe um súbito calor por todo os membros. Estranho, Dohko sempre achou que lhe fosse indiferente, ruborizando apenas por raiva por suas brincadeiras e comentários jocosos.

   Talvez ele fosse tão distraído, que ignorava o que o tibetano provocava nos seus sentidos. Ao contrário do que acreditava, as brincadeiras de garotos, treinamentos constantes, eram prazerosos porque estava perto dele, porque podia sentir seu cheiro, sua pele. Ficar longe por tanto tempo o fez perceber o quanto sentira falta da sua simples presença. Nunca tentaria fazer aquilo, mas naquelas circunstâncias...

- Queria poder realizar um último desejo...

   O loiro levantou o olhar ao ouvi-lo sussurrar, se perguntando o que seria. Esperou para que falasse, mas o chinês não emitiu uma só palavra, ao invés disso o forçou a entreabrir os lábios, para que pudesse cobrir com os seus. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Shion quando a língua de Dohko serpenteou para seu interior, vasculhando cada canto, sugando, movimentando-se com sofreguidão.

   Quando se separou, Áries respirou fundo, para tomar fôlego. Libra o encarava, meio hesitante, se devia ou não continuar. Ficou com medo de que o ruivo se arrependesse do que acabara de fazer, e não era o que queria que acontecesse. Tomando coragem, deu um rápido beijo nele, com o olhar suplicante.

   Dohko sorriu, fazendo-o derreter como sempre. Empurrou-o delicadamente contra o colchão, vendo o cabelo dourado se espalhar em volta do rosto oval. Apoderou-se da boca dele com mais fome, as mãos explorando o corpo virgem já despido. Os gemidos doces do loiro saiam da garganta, abafados pela boca faminta. Sussurrava o nome de Shion, enquanto lambia e mordiscava cada pedaço da pele macia, o delicioso mantra ecoando nos seus ouvidos.

   Se existia mesmo um paraíso, acreditava que já estava nele. Com um homem ruivo e forte, que com vergonha admitia que atiçava seus sentidos mais pecaminosos. Sob suas mãos, sentia os músculos das costas de Dohko ondularem, enquanto o possuía. Transpirando por cada poro, misturando a dor e o prazer, lágrimas e gemidos.

   O corpo musculoso caiu sobre o de Shion, espasmos ainda tomavam conta dele. Quando as batidas de seu coração diminuíram, ergueu-se um pouco nos cotovelos, vendo-o de olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta, ainda ofegante. Abriu os olhos, mostrando as duas íris de cor violeta, escurecidos de desejo. Libra sorriu, satisfeito, circundando o lábio inferior rubro por causa de seus beijos com um dedo.

- Posso morrer feliz agora.

   Ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas, Áries faz uma cara de desgosto e segura o seu rosto com as duas mãos, encarando-o firme.

- Você não vai morrer, está me ouvindo? Não pode morrer!

   Baixou os olhos e sorriu incrédulo, Shion não sabia o que falava. Não estava lutando, por isso não imaginava o tamanho da besteira que acabava de falar. Havia lhe poupado sua vida em vão.

- Tudo bem. – segurou uma das suas mãos e beijou a palma – Se ganharmos, venho morar aqui com você. É tão solitário, aceitaria minha companhia?

   O loiro apenas sorri, puxando-o para um doce beijo, envolvendo seus quadris com suas pernas esguias.                                 

   Acordou com um ânimo que não senta há tempos, desde que aquela confusão toda começara. Mas sentia a disposição e o poder voltar ao corpo, cheio de coragem, mesmo que fosse para enfrentar a morte de frente. Agora tinha motivos para lutar, havia consumido seu desejo, acalmado seu coração, nada mais importava.

   Vestiu-se e deu mais uma olhada no corpo esguio nu estendido na cama, entre os lençóis revoltos e os fios dourados cobrindo o travesseiro como seda brilhante. Sua ultima visão com certeza, mas a mais bela delas. Sem resistir, inclinou-se sobre o adormecido, dando-lhe um beijo, não mais que um leve roçar nos lábios rosados.

   Desceu para o último andar da construção peculiar, encontrando a caixa de sua armadura em cima de uma mesa. Puxou a alça, e teve de proteger os olhos, por causa da intensidade da luz que ela emitiu. Exclamou surpreso, estava intacta, cheia de vida, diferente da que trouxe para Jamiel. Fora um trabalho de mestre, nenhum arranhão sobrou, a espada novamente estava afiada. Vestiu-a com orgulho.

   Antes de ir, olhou para a escada que levava para onde Shion dormia profundamente, sentindo um aperto no coração. Abriu a porta principal, e então o mesmo estava lá fora, vestindo sua armadura reluzente. Com o capacete escondendo parte do rosto, deixando entrever apenas seus belos olhos, o nariz rebitado e a boca sedutora cerrada numa expressão de desafio. O ruivo tentou balbuciar algo, mas logo o outro levantou a mão para que se calasse.

- Ninguém vai morrer nessa batalha, Dohko. Não se depender de mim!

   Nunca o vira daquela maneira, pronto para a luta, sempre a evitava o máximo. E Atena não o havia convocado até então, ia contra a vontade da deusa? A ajuda de Shion seria bem vinda, no entanto não sabia se agüentaria vê-lo se ferir ou sucumbir ao inimigo. Sabia que tinha um espírito forte, arrebentar uma montanha sem mover um músculo, de qualquer forma, Shion não era um homem para as armas. E naquele momento sentiu que nada do que falasse ou fizesse o impediria de ir.

   Apenas o viu acenar para que o seguisse e virou de costas, sem traços do rapaz caloroso que o havia acolhido em seus braços na noite anterior. "Não importa quão dispostos estejamos, eu não me recuperei totalmente e ele perdeu sangue só para me salvar. Deusa, dê-nos um milagre, para que vençamos sem sacrifícios de vidas."

   A Guerra Santa durou um ano e pouco, com ambas as partes esgotadas, mas com um lado vitorioso. Atena conseguira aprisionar Hades num sono eterno, mas isso custou sua vida juvenil. A menina de cachos castanhos respirava com dificuldade, em sua cama luxuosa de boneca, vestida com uma pueril camisola branca. Estava cercada dos seus fiéis cavaleiros, ou o que sobraram deles. Os que haviam traído o Santuário haviam sido punidos com morte, alguns pereceram bravamente defendendo-a.

   Enfim estavam lá, velando por sua frágil saúde. Acabara, não havia mais o que fazer na Terra. Afastara a humanidade da ambição de Hades mais uma vez, sua missão estava cumprida, cumprida até que uma nova ameaça aparecesse. Demoraria muito para que acontecesse, e quando ocorresse, viria novamente ao mundo. Enquanto isso os cavaleiros deveriam continuar a existir, para que a crença não sumisse. Nomearia um dos seus seguidores para que zelasse pela existência do Santuário e lhe ofereceria longevidade.

- Shion de Áries...

   A vozinha infantil o chamou, seguido de uma tosse seca. Dohko que mantinha a cabeça baixa sentiu um aperto no coração. O cavaleiro de Jamiel ergueu-se e aproximou-se da cama, ela acenou para que chegasse mais perto. Pôs a mão na cabeça do oriental, o nomeando novo sumo sacerdote do Santuário de Atena, todos deveriam obedecê-lo. O ruivo não ficou surpreso, Shion tinha todas as qualidades de um sacerdote, era leal, tinha um coração justo e sua participação na batalha fora muito significativa para que vencessem. Era o homem ideal. A própria educação que recebera visava isso, um compromisso divino.

   A reencarnação da deusa não demorou a falecer, prometendo voltar dali a centenas de anos.

   Dohko andava freneticamente para lá e para cá no salão, esperando por uma audiência com o novo mestre do Santuário. Achara ridículo aquele tratamento formal, afinal, haviam crescido juntos. Não precisava de cerimônias para apenas vê-lo, então porque o faziam esperar tanto?

   Só aceitara aquilo porque desde a nomeação não trocaram palavras, Shion evitava olhá-lo, enquanto o acompanhava ansioso com o olhar. Adquirira um ar indiferente e distante, precisava tirar satisfações quanto sua atitude. Parou diante da porta que dava acesso do quarto para o salão, o estavam fazendo de palhaço, esperava mais de uma hora por alguma atenção, e o deixaram plantado ali. Cansado e irritado, bateu com força na porta, berrando para que o ouvissem bem.

- Isso é ridículo, Shion! Pode ser um sacerdote agora, mas não é a rainha da França!

   As moças que vestiam Shion pararam, os guardas se adiantaram para a porta, armados. O loiro fez um sinal para que se acalmassem, e pediu que o deixassem entrar. O chinês entrou furioso, vê-lo entrar assim, com os curtos cabelos vermelhos revoltos e as faces quentes fez seu coração perder um compasso. Mas logo disfarçou, mandando polidamente que as moças continuassem a arrumá-lo.

   Estacou no meio do quarto, observando toda aquela pompa, a cama enorme no centro, frutas e doces finos numa mesa longa, dois guardas um em cada lado da porta. E lá estava ele, em frente a um espelho com moldura de ouro, sendo vestido por duas belas raparigas. Pelo frescor da sua pele e pelo cabelo úmido, tinha acabado de tomar banho, teria tomado com elas? Blasfemou só com o pensamento dessa possibilidade.

   Com um ar superior, Shion sentou-se na cama e indicou uma cadeira, que Dohko ignorou. Usava roupas ocidentais, as mesmas que desdenhara quando foram apresentados pela primeira vez.

- Diga, Dohko. O que quer?

- Eles precisam mesmo ficar aqui? – apontou para os empregados.

- E porque não? – deu de ombros.

   Não gostava nada daquilo, queria seu velho Shion de sempre, o garoto que ruborizava a cada comentário seu. O garoto que não dispensava um sorriso gentil. Aquele oriental arrogante, vestido com roupas ocidentais não passava de uma sombra dele. Deu uma breve risada sarcástica seguida de um olhar malicioso.

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quero... – suspirou – Acabou. Podemos voltar para o Oriente, para nossas vidas, como queríamos.

   Viu Shion remexer-se desconfortável, desviando o olhar. Mas depois levantou o rosto desafiante, um esgar nos lábios.

- Sim ,acabou. Você pode voltar para a sua casa...sozinho. Ouviu o que a deusa falou antes de ir, não haverá ameaças por um longo período, não há a necessidade para que fique. Preciso ficar aqui, sou o Sacerdote do Santuário de Atena, minha vida vai mudar, Dohko. – sua voz ganhou um tom jocoso – Terei luxo e serei um homem instruído, um sábio, não mais o garoto ingênuo que vivia em Jamiel.

- Mas Shion...e eu? E nós? – disse as últimas palavras em tom baixo.

- Quem?

   Levantou a sobrancelha, como os aristocratas faziam quando desprezavam algum "verme". Dohko prontamente entendeu, estava sendo dispensado, de seus serviços e de sua vida. Deixou os ombros caírem, desapontado. Enganara-se ao pensar que tudo seria como antes, e até melhor, já que nenhum dos dois tinha alguém, poderiam ser algo um para o outro. Ele o queria, sempre o quis, então seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos como imaginara que era.

   A ambição podia corromper até o mais santo dos homens, aprendera amargamente com essa guerra. Pois muito bem, se era o que queria, não ia insistir. Afinal, quem fizera promessas fora ele, não Shion. Fez uma reverência, prometendo nunca mais sair das Cinco Montanhas. Quando ergueu para mirá-lo pela última vez na vida, Áries estremeceu, seus olhos mostravam fúria, ultraje.

   Virou-se bruscamente, batendo as portas com força. O loiro soltou o ar que prendia no pulmão.

- Saiam daqui... – nenhum movimento dos empregados – SAIAM JÁ!

   Foi imediatamente obedecido, saindo afobados, murmurando desculpas. Assim que a porta foi cerrada e o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, Shion foi ate mesa, derrubando tudo ao chão, atirou vasos pelo aposento. Gritando palavras de fúria. Depois afundou na colcha macia, rasgando o tecido, enquanto lágrimas de dor rolavam pelas faces.

   Aceitara o posto das mãos da deusa com tristeza, que disfarçara bem. Não era nenhum privilégio, era um inferno, sabia que devia renunciar tudo, sua vida, sua casa...seu coração. Dohko saíra dali odiando-o, e era melhor assim, nunca mais o veria, então não sucumbiria. Por toda sua longa existência.

   Deu uma última vista nas terras que um dia foram suas, com o discípulo do lado. O garoto tinha um rosto angelical, como lembrava que ele próprio tinha. A deusa novamente desceria ao mundo dos mortais, e uma nova geração de cavaleiros era formada pelo mundo todo. Estava velho demais para lutar, a sua armadura deveria ser passado para um jovem.

   Por um momento sentiu paz no peito, não poderia ser diferente. Deixara seu coração naquele lugar, e o estava abandonando de novo.

**FIM**

**Fevereiro/2003******

N.A.: Fanfics feita para um amigo secreto, dedicada exclusivamente à Pérola J., uma amiga muito querida


End file.
